


Can someone write something like this? Prompt

by LunarCrystal27



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarCrystal27/pseuds/LunarCrystal27
Summary: Naruto and real life kinda crossover





	Can someone write something like this? Prompt

The series naruto's time moves much more slowly then ours. To us civilians more like a sloth, and when ninjas are moving fast are like they had a energy drink. 

People from our world get sent to their world. We can move much faster then them, so maybe how we react to them. And them to us. If the people sent over speak a different language, maybe they how a way to translate.

I don't know, but can someone try something like this.


End file.
